In some home installations, a bathtub enclosure can double as a shower stall. In other installations, a separate shower stall can be installed adjacently with respect to a bathtub. These latter installations can be labor-intensive, time-consuming and, therefore, costly to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,787 describes a combination bathtub/shower facility comprised of separately prefabricated shower and bathtub units which are structurally interconnected in such a manner as to maintain the structural, watertight, and aesthetic integrity of the facility. However, this separate prefabrication of the bathtub and shower units still results in a system that is complex to install
There is therefore a need for an improved bathtub/shower base facility that addresses at least one of the problems of prior art systems described above.